


Shape of you

by linlangjiemeiyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlangjiemeiyu/pseuds/linlangjiemeiyu





	Shape of you

“啊……去哪里呢”今天是哈利的生日，同时也是跟德拉科冷战的第二十一天。哈利依靠着休息室的大门，并不是很想回到那个空旷的小单间  
“要不要跟我走”隐藏在角落里的人走了出来，别扭着向哈利发出了邀请  
“你怎么来了”看清来人的哈利有些阴阳怪气道“不是说进了格兰芬多的我是个大骗子，再也不要见到我了吗，德拉科小少爷”  
德拉科不满的哼了一声“妈妈要见你，你爱来不来”  
哈利好笑的看着德拉科炸毛，明白无论如何这位傲娇的小少爷都是不会说出想自己这种话的。不过……“可是我今天还有别的事，纳西莎阿姨那我有时间再去拜访吧，没什么事我就先走了”说完哈利作势要走，却被人一把从后背抱住“……”  
“你干嘛啊，放手”哈利勾起嘴角，语气里满是不在乎“还有人在等我呢，你快放手”  
“我不……”德拉科加重了力度“我就不放手”  
“那么……”哈利扭过脸看着德拉科“你想怎么留住我呢？”  
“我……”  
“嘘——”哈利伸出手指堵在德拉科的嘴唇上“别吵”  
“我没……”  
哈利拧着眉堵住了德拉科的嘴，离开时重重的咬了他一口“都说了别吵”  
德拉科涨红一张脸，愤愤的瞪了他一眼  
哈利低声笑了一声，伏在德拉科的耳边吹气“不是早就教过你，正确留下我的方式吗？”

跟着哈利走回房间的路上德拉科还在唾弃自己被哈利吃的死死，可当跟着哈利踏进房间的一刹那德拉科便反身将哈利按在了门背上亲吻，一双手不安分的向哈利的后穴探去  
被哈利吃的死死的又怎么样，只有我能让他欲仙欲死


End file.
